Dora's 4th Birthday OLD
by M.A.F.SXD
Summary: It's Dora's 4th Birthday with a little twist. Diego, Shrek and Donkey Kong appear and make it all a lot better. With huge surprises and lots of love. Next Chapter: /s/12844148/1/Dora-s-4th-Birthday-Chapter-2


Dora's 4th Birthday

It was june 19th diego was smoking some meth to get away from the divorce of his parents. He was very depressed and the only that made him feel better was pussy, he sat there very melancholy, thinking about life, while touching himself slowly but erotically, right then his mom entered the room and told him if he wants a friend over she winked at the same time. He said dora would not be that bad so dora rushed over to diego trailer house ready for a great "playdate". She went to his backyard in an excited manner diego was standing there with only a bedsheet around him saying in an erotic manner "you ready to play, baby". Diego slammed dora against the wall he felt the feeling of her hot latina breath finally diego was going to do the exploring. He ripped off her panties and foun ad the jewel of her body he then found himself in what felt like heaven surrounded by 4 hot latina women with dora in the center. Before diego could experience his pinnacle Boots walked in on them. Dora diego off so much that he cummed across the room and stuck boots to the wall. He was deadly afraid but dora suddenly made the most wonderful sound he had ever heard "ooooh that thing went skraaaaaaaa pap. Pap. ka. Ka. ka. Skidby papap brooooooom broom broom, skiiiiiiiiiii aaaaaaaaa

". Jesus and God were staring upon this holy place of ejaclulation and made it the new Mecha. "Si papi si mami" shouted dora as dwayne the rock johnson enjoyed stoning dora. Then bob the trans genital builder saw the perfect orgasm. Then Richard and Mortimer saw this passionate behaviour and looked at each other in the eyes, Rick realized Morty was thinking about the same thing he was thinking about. So then Rick proceeded to give Morty some juicy anal action. Princess Bellhop from my little pony came in and Bell hopped onto Diego's dick. Then Gibby from iCarly joined in on the action and finds a way to create the opposite reverse cowgirl. Vishnu the god of ejaculation said may there be memes, then dora orgasmed out loud mbe is just a monkey. The ghost of harambe shouted "CYKA BLYAT IDI NAHUI QURVA BLYAT RUSH B CSGO". JD entered the room and found himself to be a pangender feman boasting the possession of a thicc ass and a BBC. In the conclusion of this amazing place a black hole appeared. But make sure that not the whole world did not die Dora sealed it with Diego massive latino cocc. He was about to be sucked into it then he used his secret ability taught by Goku he shouted " **RASENGAN** " then goku's spirit sacrificed himself to tell diego tu fucc dora harder then the world has ever shook. Do U know da way said ugandan knuckles as he fit up doras ass he then saw gazton tha commanda and he told knuckles to spit and form a mega baby to repopulate earth. 4 furries stumble upon this holy place there was izuku the chipmunk 5 square feet of dick, sonic the armadillo, jiho the dic dic, and erect the 4 foot tall dick. They combined into a megazord of furrynes and they destroyed doras vagene they succed the bob of 4 year old dora who still look thicc af. Shrek discovers this swamp of cum that has been created by the amount of simultaneous ejaculation he wants to be a part of it but he is too shy, all of a sudden Shrek's 24 inch green veiny bulging ogre dick gets an erection so giant that it even touched God's ass all the way from heaven, Jesus Christ himself left the fucking clouds to gaze upon this beauty of nature, Dora suddenly slides down Shrek's dick as if it was a slide, and everyone else who is of the opposite gender does the same. The amount of pleasure Shrek felt caused him to instantly nut, the sperm even reached Jesus's face. And all of the cum fell back down to earth for everyone to drown in. But the cum soon ran out because it was quickly swallowed by every female on planet earth, that rejoiced with the salty and spicy taste of Shrekus Mulluscus. There were people from all over the world, who ran to join in on the ball of ejaculation there was, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, big man bruno, BDC, big boobs caroline, god, dubbah, and keemstar. Every major news network includng drama alrt cums and live stremes the hole thing 12 trillion people watch it across the universe. Aliens cum down to invade erth but instead decide to use there massive dicks to pleasure dora. Dora then hit her true potential she turned green big and thiccke. Her breast became as large as shre'ks head and ass as thicc as JD, those not worthy of seeing the perfect body exploded in its presence none remained but shrek and diego they knew there was only one survivor to feel the body of god's wife (d0ra). There were 3 challenges dick size, JPS (jizz per second) and who can satisfy dora the best. The first challenge was dick size, shrek and diego's cox were so hard that it Dora measured the dix with a tape measure and as diego felt the breath of dora on his coc he exploded and his dick as hard metal and veiny as an old guys arms with a bulging heart beat fell from space going back to its normal size of 16 feet. Then shrek finally let go and his dick went right outside of earth's atmosphere around the sun back around earth and touched his ass. As dora put her hand on shreks dick it caused a vibration through the whole solar system but nothing is forever and the Mountain dick fell throughout the solar system and as it hit earth a 12 magnitude earthquake hit all of the world and the moon splitting it in half. Shrek 1 Diego 0: challenge 2 JPS: This challenge consists of who can fill a bathtub with sperm the fastest, and dora gets to swim in the winner's jizz. The only way to expel that much sperm is to stare at dora's bobs for 5 minutes and watch the sperm leave there dicks like a waterfall. The bath tubs are being filt to fast and they are going at the same pace but there long ass dick made them move backwards so it would still land in the bathtub but shrek was moving ahead despite his dick being 10 kilometres above ground and the sperm taking 1 minute to start reaching the bathtub so diego told dora to lick his pee pee and as she did it he exploded in a beautiful show of fireworks and the cameramen, cameras, and every one in a 10 mile radius was covered in cum. So the winner of challenge 2 was DIEGO!11!. As diego and Shrek prepared there dicks for the pleasuring of lifetime dora went into another room to prepare herself for the challenge. As newscasters announced the final challenge there was a rumoured 4 billion dollars of bets on the line. Diego and Shreks sex teacher was preparing him for the final battle now 15 trillion people were joining in on watching the battle. Then dora entered the room wearing a small robe barely fitting her DDDDDD sized boobs and her ass. Diego entered the room first with his dick trailing behind him as he entered the ring he still had to pull it in the ring. It was nearly 5 minutes of awkward dick pulling until the massive anaconda fit in the ring its size is compared to 400 men lying down next to each other. He wasn't even hard yet as dora took of her cloak his dick hardened faster speedy gonzales and broke through the roof no longer a week snake now beautiful tree. Then shrek enters the room and his wide dick barely fit through the door women touched as if they were worthy but the pain of never fealing it in there vagene made them explode. Men also felt there dicks shrink from the shame of seeing something so amazing. Imagine pulling a tree trunk across the floor and that is how shrek felt except a lot bigger. He finally climbed into the ring and as he saw god's tits he hardened and he swung his dick across the room snapping audience members heads off but they knew what they had gotten themselves into and they died a happy person at the hands of shreks dick. As his dick flys through the roof he has to push down to stay on the ground to not fly into space. Shrek plunges his dick into doras vagene and pulls her above the clouds she tries to fit her mouth around it and barely succeeds as she does she slowly descends down towards shrek as the dick go through her mouth and out her ass she looked like a kabob on a stick. She slid down the beast arrived at the bottom with her body so filled with cum that she could barely move. Diego was not going to give up so easily so he took his cock and slapped hot dora off shreks cock and dora flew through the air and landed on diego cock he thrust it through doras exquisite bobs making him splatter onto dora's face. The amount of pleasure dora felt was indescribable, she gasped an orgasm that was heard throughout the entire planet. Shrek wasn't willing to admit defeat just yet. He pulled out his giant ogre cock and was ready to smash, but before he could thrust it inside of dora's juicy vagene, A contender entered the ring his shadow was terrifying to shrek and diego he walked slowly hearing his footsteps ring on the ground. When dora finally saw the mysterious figure she realized it was DONKEY KONG!. His cock was so big it took 10 minutes of awkward pulling to fit it in the ring it circled the room 5 times and dora realized that shrek and diego were not worthy of her magnificent tits or the thicc ass that she used to boast about to her step brother Jack Green. Donkey kong on command told his cock to harden and stand up it picked up dora and brought her outside, shrek and diego hear the orgasm of dora that they could never give. Shrek and Diego were so ashamed of their unworthiness and inability to rend Dora ecstatic, and decided to hang themselves using their huge magnum cocks. Dora was to caught up in the act and took too much time to realise the truth. Dora went back to her room, following her fairytale of fuccing and orgasming to see diego and shrek lifeless in her room. Dora called on her step mom to help, the thicc-ass cuban goddess that she was helped Dora in her mission. They sucked and sucked and sucked as well as fucked and fucked and fucked with the two victims in order to bring them back to enlightening life where they can once again prove their "fucking" worth. Donkey Kong is steaming because of Dora's betrayal and tells his dick to pick up Shrek and diego their massive cocks running behind them through them out the window into a blender proving that donkey kong was the only man who can handle a women like dora. Their dicks somehow survived the shock and come back to prove they are stronger. They challenge Donkey Kong to Dick Wrestle Orgy which becomes the most anticipated fight of the world. Kids, Teens, and Grandmas attend the fight for an impressive show. As Donkey Kong prepares he strokes his dick as a warm-up run. Shrek and Diego 69 on the spot to prepare in a "Relaxation Dick Sauna". As they enter the ring many people in the stands start to masturbate over this holy Show. The commentator gets on the mic and says "ARE YOU READY FOR THE MATCH OF THE COCKERY!" Butt thats another story for another time see you later pussyholes.

THE END (of chapter one)

By Samuel Mers, Melvin S, and Johnny F.


End file.
